huntersepisodeonefandomcom-20200215-history
Talents
Talent points are earned when your Hunters levels up at Level II, V, VI, VIII and X. Each talent point can be spent to train your Hunter in a talent. Each talent available to be trained has a category: Agility, Damage, Health, and Leadership. The talents are divided into three tiers. The most powerful talents are Tier Three, the least powerful Tier One. You can only train talents of Tier Two if you already have two Tier One talents of that type trained. And you can only train a Tier Three talent if you have a Tier Two already trained in that tree. It is only possible for a Hunter to have one Tier Three talent. Additionally, you can spend 20,000 credits on a Hunter to retrain their talents. This is done by going to the Armoury and selecting the particular Hunter, then choosing the "Retrain" button at the bottom of the screen. Agility Tier One Dodge Effect - (Passive): +30% dodge. Description: Attacks are 30% less likely to hit you. Evasion Effect - (Passive): Reduced chance to be targeted by enemies. Description: When enemies are about to attack they make a decision of the factors in attack who they believe is the most threating target. Scouting Effect - (Passive): +1AP for the first two turns. Description: For the first two turns of each contract this Hunter will be able to use an extra action point. This is particularly useful if you start the contract in a tricky position. Sprint Effect - (Active): +2AP (can only move). Description: Must be activated before your Hunter takes any actions. Once toggled, the Hunter will gain two extra actions points, but you will only be able to execute a move action. Tier Two Ghost Effect - (Passive): Enemies are less likely to respond to your movements. Description: When you enter the line of sight of an enemy, he may become aware of your presence and hunt you down. With this talent, there is a greater chance that you will remain undetected. Adrenaline Junkie Effect - (Passive): Lose 50% less health when using Stimpack. Description: When a Hunter uses a Stimpack he gains an action point at the cost of health. A Hunter with this talent loses 50% less health when using one. Sniper School Effect - (Passive): Reduced accuracy penalty after moving. Description: Hunters carrying Sniper Rifles suffer an accuracy penalty when they move in the same turn as shooting. A Hunter trained in Sniper School will lose significantly less accuracy from moving. Tier Three Increased Metabolism Effect - (Passive): +1AP permanently. Description: The Hunter is trained to be the best in speed and fitness and is able to perform one more action than his teammates. Damage Tier One Crackshot Effect - (Passive): +10% accuracy. Description: Significantly increases your Hunter's chance to hit by adding 10% to his weapon's accuracy. Deadly Effect - (Passive): +8% critical hit chance. Description: The Hunter trained in this talent will land critical hits more frequently. Marksman Effect - (Passive): +10% weapon damage. Description: The damage of the Hunter's weapon is increased substantially. Second Chance Effect - (Passive): Attack a second time after missing. Description: If the Hunter misses his attack, he will immediately attack again without spending another action point. Note that since the 1.1 update, this talent no longer benefits Hunters with heavy weapons (sniper rifle, flamethrower, or rockets). Tier Two Cold Blood Effect - (Passive): Deal 200% damage after being hit. Description: If this Hunter was attacked by an enemy unit in the last enemy turn he will deal double damage for this turn. Note: Cold Blood only affects your first attack if active, though it may stack with a critical hit - causing ~400% damage for the first attack if a critical hit is landed, otherwise 200% damage. Counter-Attack Effect - (Passive): Retaliate after being attack with 15% damage. Description: If an enemy unit hits this Hunter with an attack, if he is still alive he will retaliate immediately. (This talent does not work for heavy weapons such as Sniper Rifles and Rocket Launchers). Bloodlust Effect - (Passive): +1AP returned for each kill. Description: One action point will be returned for every unit this Hunter kills. Tier Three Massacre Effect - (Active): Attack ALL enemies in range for 2AP. Description: This action is extremely powerful and can only be used once per contract. All enemies within range will be attacked in sequence causing mass devastation. Be careful of friendly fire if your Hunter has a Flamethrower or Rocket Launcher. Health With Health tree talents it is important to note the difference between health and armour. Armour is selected in the Armoury and worn on contracts, primarily to shield the Hunter from damage. Once the armour is destroyed it exposes the health of the Hunter. Tier One Field Medic Effect - (Passive): Can use a Medi-kit on allies in adjacent squares. Description: Hunters can use Medi-kits to heal friendly units on the field, provided they are in adjacent tiles. The Medi-kit gives back health and armour. Please note that you need a Medi-kit equipped for this talent to take effect. Hardened Skin Effect - (Passive): 10% damage reduction. Description: The Hunter receives 10% damage mitigation to impact and flame damage. Sadistic Effect - (Passive): 15% health returned for each kill. Description: On the death of an enemy unit this Hunter receives 15% of his health back. Please note that armour is not returned. True Grit Effect - (Passive): +100% health. Description: The Hunter becomes significately tougher to kill. His health is doubled. Note that this talent, while useful early in the game, can add massive amounts of health to your Hunter if chosen as their final talent. Tier Two Martyrdom Effect - (Passive): Return fire on death for 500% damage. Description: When this Hunter dies in the field, the Hunter will release a massive retaliatory shot at his killer causing devastating damage. Medic Effect - (Passive): +100% health/armour when administering Medi-kits. Description: When a Medi-kit is administered the receiver will receive double the boost than the average Hunter. This can work in conjunction with the Field Medic talent. Wolverine Effect - (Passive): +10% health regeneration returned per turn. Description: At the beginning of every turn your Hunter will regenerate 10% of his total health. Note: Wolverine also regenerates armor, therefore when below 100% health and regenerating health that turn, the remaining percentage of regenerated that turn will be restored into armor; and subsequent regenerations will heal armor only, until your mercenary is full health '''and '''armor. Wolverine factors '''both health and armor '''for the 10% regenerated. Therefore, the higher the mercenary's armor, the higher the value regenerated through this talent. By using all three Equipment slots with increased armor, the effectiveness of this talent increases significantly. Tier Three Juggernaut Effect - (Passive): +500% health. Description: A Hunter with this talent becomes a tank and will soak up a humungous amount of damage, with five times more health than his counterparts. Note: Juggernaut stacks with True Grit multiplicatively, thus if you have both talents you will have 10 times the health points of a mercenary with neither talents. Leadership Leadership talents are different to other talents. If a Hunter holds a leadership talent, then the passive effect is applied to the whole team, provided he is still alive. Please note the Leadership talents effects do not stack, i.e. having two Hunters with the same Leadership talent will not double its' effect. Tier One Armourer Effect - (Passive): +10% armour to the team. Description: A Hunter with Armourer on the team will look after their teammates' armour. They will start a contract with a significant armour boost. Covert Operations Effect - (Passive): +5% dodge to the team. Description: A team with a Hunter with Covert Operation on their team will be more aware and stealthy. Their increased communication will make them more aware of incoming fire, giving them an increased chance to dodge enemy attacks. Marksman School Effect - (Passive): +3% accuracy to the team. Description: The team receives an accuracy bonus whilst a Hunter with this talent is alive on your team. Predators Effect - (Passive): +2% critical hit chance to the team. Description: Increased chance to hit a vital organ or weak spot on an enemy unit for the whole team. Tier Two Experienced Effect - (Passive): +5% XP received for the team. Description: All team member receive 5% more XP during contracts. Scavengers Effect - (Passive): +10% chance to loot to the team. Description: The chance that an enemy will drop loot when killed is significantly increased. Stand Firm Effect - (Passive): Guard costs 0AP for the team. Description: Switching to guard usually requires 2AP. If you have a Hunter on your team with this talent, it will be free. Tier Three Retribution Effect - (Passive): When an ally dies +1AP to team for a turn. Description: A Hunter with this talent is a strong leader, able to turn the loss of a teammate into more actions in the name of revenge and retribution. All team members gain an extra action point for the next turn.